Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a reflecting structure for a lamp, and in particular to a lamp used in vehicles and streets and reflecting all light to a region to be illuminated, wherein an illuminating range is adjustable.
Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, two conventional reflecting structures are depicted. A reflector B01 shown in FIG. 1A includes a light intercepting plate 101 which includes a light intercepting surface 102. At least one arced reflecting surface 103 is disposed on the light intercepting surface 102. A main body 104 is disposed under the light intercepting plate 102. The main body 104 includes a conical curved reflecting surface 112. A light source 105 is disposed at the top of the reflector B01 through a hole. The reflector B02 as shown in FIG. 1B includes a light intercepting plate 106. The light intercepting plate 106 includes a light intercepting surface 107. An arced reflecting surface 108 is disposed on the light intercepting surface 107. A conical curved reflecting surface 109 is disposed in front of the arced reflecting surface 108. A main body 110 is disposed under the light intercepting plate 106. The main body 106 includes a top conical curved reflecting surface 114, a middle semi-circular plate 115 and a bottom conical curved reflecting surface 113. A light source 111 is disposed on the top of the reflector B02 through a hole.
Although the reflecting structures prevent light from dazzling eyes of a driver in a coming vehicle and control the illuminating range of a lamp so as to raise illuminating efficiency, the illuminating range is semi-circular which is a kind of and cannot satisfy illuminating ranges of various vehicles.